Before Sunrise
by Alex98Vause
Summary: Piper and Alex met in a train in Venice. They can spend all the time with each other until the sunrise
1. Chapter 1

(Inspired in the movie Before the Sunrise)

At 2 p.m. Piper found herself in a train in Venice, Italy. She was going to her friend's wedding in Paris. A week before she was staying at an hotel in Madrid, taking a vacation by herself, trying to enjoy her twenties away from her family. To go from Madrid to Paris she decided to take the train instead of the plane, of which she has a little scared.

In the seat next to her, there was a couple fighting in Italian, Piper was trying her hardest to concentrate in her book, but with the fighting couple, she couldn't, feeling obligated to leave her seat and find another one available. She stood up, grabbed her bags and walked a couple feet on the train, until she found an available seat, right next to a brunette woman.

The woman caught Piper's attention for seconds, maybe it was her original blue extensions on her brown hair, or her leather jacket who fit her perfectly. She turned her attention from the woman to her book.

\- "Do you know what they were fighting about?" - The brunette said

But Piper was paying attention to her book and didn't listen what the brunette said, Piper took her eyes from the book and looked at the woman, once again. This time Piper noticed other things in her, the red lipstick, her glasses, never before Piper thought glasses could make one sexy.

\- "English? No." - The woman tried to talk to her again

\- "Yes" - After processing for awhile she understood what the woman asked her before - "No, I don't have any idea what they were fighting about, my Italian is not very good" - Piper took an Italian class in College but she was not good - "If someone speaks to me in Italian, I'll probably answer 'mamma mia' with my best effort at an Italian accent"

The brunette laughed and Piper did the same.

\- "It's going to work 90% of the times" - Piper continued - "If someone says 'I just killed someone', I can say 'mamma mia' like, 'What have you done?' you know? And if they say 'the best thing just happened to me' and I say 'mamma mia', it'll make sense too, it's like 'oh my god, tell me', it's going to work"

The brunette laughed again

\- "It's better than what I used to say" - Piper noticed the deep voice of the woman sitting beside her - "I used to always answer pizza, but they give me the judging look, so I change it to spaghetti, didn't work either"

Piper smiled at the brunette and noticed her book

\- "What are you reading?" - Piper asked

The woman turned her book so Piper could see it

\- "You?"

Piper did the exact same movement as the woman. They stayed in silence for awhile, allowing the Italian couple pass between their seats

\- "Hey" - The brunette started - "I was thinking about going to the lounge car. Would you like to come with me?"

\- "Yeah" - Piper smiled

In their way Piper asked:

\- "Are you from America?"

The woman sat down before answering

\- "Yes"

The lounge car was almost empty, they were sitting in front of each other, separated by the white table

\- "What are you doing in Italy, American Girl?" - Piper regret the nickname she gave to the woman, she was nervous. Usually she was not that outgoing as she was being with that woman, but even though she was nervous, somehow she knew, the woman wouldn't do any harm to her.

\- "I'm Alex" - The name fit her well - "I'm here at work"

\- "And what do you do Alex?" - Piper asked in wonder

Before speaking, Alex got closer to the blonde

\- "I work for an international drug cartel" - After hearing these words, Piper was in a state of shock and didn't say a word, until the brunette laughed and Piper laughed too.

\- "Are you serious?"

The waitress came to their table before Alex could answer the question. They made their order

\- "I'm not a drug dealer, okay?" - Alex tried to explain - "I am an importer"

Piper couldn't see the difference, to be honest, Piper didn't care what the woman job was, she thought she was nice, and that was it

\- "What about you?" - Alex asked - "What are you doing here?"

\- "I'm going to a friend's wedding in Paris"

\- "I hate weddings, when is it?"

\- "In two days" - Piper didn't want to go, but it was her friend, she had too. - "I hate weddings too. It's just a waste of money and they will get divorced anyway"

\- "What?" - Alex smiled in shock - "Don't you believe in true love?"

\- "Of course I do, If I want to spend the rest of my life with someone? Maybe. But-"

\- "Maybe?" - Alex interrupted her before she could finish

\- "Yeah, I mean, I don't' want some boring guy, you know? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the sofa watching movies, that I don't even like, just so I don't annoy my stupid husband. I'd rather be in prison than to be with someone boring"

\- "I like that in a woman" - She smiled to Piper and looked down - "But prison can be harsh, kid"

\- "I think I can take it, in the worse situation I can get a prison wife to take care of me" - Piper joked

\- "What if your prison wife is crazy?"

\- "She won't be" - Piper said with certainty

\- "You have everything planned" - Piper nodded in agreement - "An how are you going to be arrested?"

\- "Well..." - Piper stop to think - "I don't know"

\- "Who need to get arrest to go to prison, right?" - Alex said sarcastically

\- "What about you, Alex?"

\- "If I want a prison wife? If she is hot, then yes"

\- "No" - Piper smiled at the woman, while she took her leather jacket, showing her tattoos. Piper stopped looking and returned to the conversation - "Do you want to get married?"

\- "To be honest, I don't know"

\- "You don't?" - Piper paused - "Have you ever been in love?"

Alex faced the window nervously

\- "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" - Piper continued, she didn't want to make the woman uncomfortable

\- "No, I don't think I've ever been in love. I'm sure I was never in love" - Alex was nervous, was the first time she talked about that. Alex was the kind of person who didn't like to get attached, with attachment comes pain, that's what she thought. Nobody ever cared if Alex was capable of love or not, usually she only used girls for sex and to transport drugs after, and the girls used her for the sex and the money. - "Did you ever loved someone?" - Alex risked to ask

\- "No" - Piper smiled looking directly in Alex eyes

The train stop, Alex needed to get off the train, but she didn't want to leave Piper.

\- "Look, I need to leave here, tomorrow morning I'm going to meet with my boss, but today I've nothing to do and your wedding is just in two days. Why don't you come with me and you can catch another train tomorrow morning?" - These were Alex' 20 seconds of courage

Piper's eyes were wide open

\- "I... I..." - Piper didn't know what to say

\- "Think this way, in 50 years you are going to be married with a boring guy named, I don't know... Larry, and you are going to look back to when you were younger and think about of all the opportunities you've missed, I'm one of those opportunities. If you come with me, you are not only doing a favor to yourself but to your future husband"

\- "Let me get my bag" - Piper was convinced

They left the train.

\- "Wait" - Alex stopped putting her two hand bags in the floor - "I don't even know your name"

\- "Piper" - They shook hands - "So, what do you plan to do?"

\- "Have anything in mind?"

\- "Well" - Piper did have something in mind - "Since we are in of the most beautiful cities in the world, we can just walk somewhere, see the views"

\- "As you wish" - Alex grabbed her bags and start to walk - "But we need a locker or something to put these bags on"

After taking care of the heavy bags, they were allowed to walk freely.

\- "Is your first time in Venice" - Piper asked

\- "No, it's actually my second" - Her job allowed Alex to travel the world a lot - "It's beautiful city"

They walked for a few seconds until they could see the streets covered in water

\- "This is beautiful" - Piper said

Alex looked at her with a smirk and agreed

\- "Have you ever been on one of these" - Alex pointed to the Gondola

\- "No" - It was a beautiful gondola painted in black and red, with a man standing inside using a striped t-shirt and a hat, like in the movies

Without saying a word, Alex talked to the Italian guy on the gondola. After many failed attempts at speaking to the guy in Italian, she decided to go with English, which the guy understood perfectly. She step in the gondola

\- "C'mon" - she said to Piper, while sitting

Piper sat next to her

\- "Where are we going?"

\- "Closer to the beach" - Alex answered

\- "How do you know if I like the beach or nor?"

\- "Believe me, you are going to like it" - The thing Alex remembers the best about the last time she was in Venice is the incredibly beautiful beach - "You know what? It's the first time I am in one of those"

\- "How?" - Piper was shocked - "Weren't you in Venice before?"

\- "Yes, but I was always on the beach or at the hotel, which was right next to the beach"

\- "I'm happy you get to do this at least once" - So far, Piper was really happy she got of that train

Alex looked at Piper, her eyes were glowing. Alex couldn't decided what was bluer, the blonde's eyes or the water

\- "You know" - Alex started - "Usually I wouldn't spent so much time with a woman without trying anything. I mean, I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, I'm just saying"

\- "I'm glad I'm different" - Piper was conflicted, she didn't want the woman to try anything, after all she was not gay, was she?

It was a 30 minute ride. When they got there, they still needed to walk more 10 minutes until the beach. When they got there, Piper knew what all Alex' fuss was about, it was beautiful

\- "Thank you" - Was Piper managed to say

\- "What for?"

\- "For making me come with you"

\- "I'm glad you did" - Alex truly was

Alex grabbed Piper's hand and start running to the water, with clothes one, they both got wet.

\- "You son of a -" - Before Piper could finish, Alex pushed her down into to the water again.

Not long after, she allowed the blonde to get some air. When they were both standing up, their eyes met, Alex placed her hand in Piper's cheek and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss in Piper's lips. She broke the kiss and carefully looked at Piper's eyes that were closed, meaning she enjoyed what just happen, so Alex did it again. A longer kiss these time. A big wave catch them, making both fall and break the kiss. On the floor Alex quickly looked at Piper, who smiled at her and she smiled back.

Piper got up, and walked away from the water. Alex was still lying in the sand, when another wave catch her and made her disappear between the blue water. Piper watched these laughing.

Alex started running in Piper's direction, Piper didn't even try to run away, instead ran in Alex' direction and give her a hug followed by a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Wait" - Piper said breaking the kiss

\- "What happened?" - Alex looked at the girl worried.

Piper was conflicted between what she always gave as certain and what she was feeling. Before Alex, Piper was never confused about her own sexuality. But after that kiss, after what she felt. It wasn't love yet, but it was definitely something.

\- "I-" - Piper tried to explain herself

Alex looked worried. She was regretting everything she did with the girl, the kiss, but after all, Piper kissed her back.

\- "I..." - Piper continued - "You know, I've never been with a girl before"

Alex already knew that, she couldn't be sure of it, but her instincts told her that.

She was confused about what to do, when Piper look at her and smile. That smile, made her gain her confidence once again. That smile was Piper saying she didn't regret a thing, she enjoyed the time she spent with Alex.

\- "I'm glad to be different" - Alex said with a smirk, reminding the words said by Piper minutes ago

Alex, gently, placed her hand in Piper's shoulders and said:

\- "Let's go, there is a restaurant there, wanna eat something?"

\- "I'm starving" - Piper said doing the cutest face Alex has ever seen

They made their way to the closest restaurant. It was a "beach theme" restaurant, with surfboard in the wood walls. They sat at a table, for two. There was a nice vibe inside, it was the perfect place to calm you down after a long day of work, Piper thought

The waiter come to take their request, fortunately for both he knew how to talk English. They both ordered pasta, after all, they were in Italy.

\- "I'm going to call my best friend, Polly, wait a sec" - Piper said, than she made a phone gesture with her hand and placed her pinky finger near to her mouth and her thumb on her hear - "Ring, ring, ring" - she said looking at Alex

Alex was confused, looking with a "what the fuck are you doing" expression, in response Piper raised her eyebrows and open her eyes, like expecting something. Than Alex understood, she wanted her to answer the imaginary phone

\- "Hello" - Alex said, doing the same gesture with her fingers that Piper was doing

\- "Hi, Polly. Just called to say that I'm going to get a day after I planned to"

\- "Why?" - Alex asked trying to imitate what she thought was Polly

\- "I'm get out of the train with someone"

\- "Are you out of your mind? What if he is a murderer?" - Alex was still doing her Polly horrible impersonation

\- "He isn't, but she might be" - Piper was trying to imagine this conversation with the really Polly, she knew that would happen, she tells Polly everything, but was a mystery to Piper how her best friend would react

\- "What the fuck are you thinking" - Alex almost screamed. Polly would react probably like that - "I know you since" - Alex continued - "since I remember" - Piper looked at her in agreeing, what Alex was saying was accurate - "you never liked girls, what is going on?"

\- "She is hot" - Alex smirk raising her eyebrow at her - "I like hot boys and hot girls, I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow"

\- "Are you sure of what you are doing?"

\- "Yeah" - she smiled at the girl sitting in front of her, Alex smiled back - "I think she likes me, we kissed"

\- "What?!" - Alex said in shock

\- "She is a brilliant kisser" - Alex smirk at the girl with proud - "You know..." - she had a dreamy expression - "I like to feel her eyes on me when I look away"

They stayed in silence

\- "I have to go" - Piper said - "Bye Polly, see at the wedding" - and she hung her fake phone

Her order arrived. It smelled great, both start to eat. Piper moaned, it was the best spaghetti she have ever had.

\- "It's your time" - the blond said

\- "My time of what?"

\- "To call your friend" - Piper said

\- "Oh" - Alex was thinking of someone. She place her fake phone in her face "Ah, ring ring ring"

\- "Yo, Al what's up" - Piper was trying to look cool and swager

\- "Since when do you call me Al?" - Alex laughed

\- "I was just kidding with you, man. Chill" - Alex was still laughing, the way she was talking right now, was so different than the way Piper usually talks that made Alex laugh. - "Why did you call, bro?"

\- "I met someone, 'bro'"

\- "Is she hot?" - Piper wanted to know what Alex thought of her

\- "The hottest" - Alex bit her lip - "You know what's weird" - Alex said in a more serious note - "She is different"

\- "Everyone is different" - Piper was trying to understand what Alex meant

\- "Yeah, I know. But you know me, I usually hit on girls, fuck'em and leave them"

\- "Best life ever" - Piper joked

\- "C'mon Nicky, I'm trying to be serious" - she really was trying. Was the first time Piper had a conversation with her and she wasn't trying to make a joke or being sarcastic - "I am with her for..." - she looked at the watch - "a couple of hours, now. And not even once, I tried to fuck her. We even kissed"

\- "How was it?"

\- "Pretty good. It was the first time she kissed a girl, but it was wonderful" - Alex wanted to say what she really felt, but was afraid of Piper reaction.

When Alex felt Piper's lip against her own, it felt right. In that moment, she could feel time, she could feel the girl, kissing her. Alex always tried to look confident, she used her outside has a shell for her inside. To Alex, most of the days, just passed through, like a movie, it was like she was sitting on the couch imagining her whole life, until that moment. When she kissed Piper, she knew, she was alive and it was the first time she ever felt that. It was like her heart, that Alex work so much to freeze, had melt in a second. Years of coldness were ruined by a kiss.

\- "Argh, straight girls" - Piper spoke, bringing Alex back to reality

\- "I know, right. I'm going" - Alex didn't like to talk about herself, she felt weak when others knew how she felt. She took her hands of her face and kept on eating. - "By the way" - she stop eating again - "Nicky, calls me Vause"

Vause. That was as hot as the girl who own in

\- "It fits you" - said Piper

\- "Hey" - Alex called her attention and grabbed the wine glass - "To this amazing day" - Piper did the same gesture.

By the end of the conversation they had already finish their meal

\- "I need to go to the bathroom and then you can go" - Piper got up

\- "Sure, I also need to call my mom"

Piper left the room, with Alex' eyes always on her. Alex was questioning reality, was that really happening? she thought. For the first time, this wasn't about sex, was something even greater than that, Alex couldn't really figure it out what. The conversations they both have, felt special to Alex, she felt understood, like never before.

In the bathroom Piper was questioning the same thing, how could this be happening. She had dated some guys, but neither of them made her feel in on year what Alex made her feel in that day. With the other guys, there were always a lot of pressure, Piper wasn't real with them, she felt like she was always playing a character. Playing this perfect blond lady, everyone wanted her to be, but not with Alex, with Alex she wasn't even trying to be perfect, she felt free.


End file.
